1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry storage and display boxes, and more particularly to, jewelry storage and display boxes which include a rotatable turnstile, a lower drawer, and hooks disposed on the inside sidewalls thereof whereby all kinds and types of jewelry may be separated, displayed and stored for ready access and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It seems that every female, whether she be a girl or a woman, manages to somehow accumulate and collect a multitudinous array of jewelry items of every type, whether precious or costume. Such items consist of chains, hooks, pins, clamping mechanisms and may involve rather complex forms and shapes flexibly coupled and entwined together to create the desired appearance or "look". Frequently, these items are stored and kept in small boxes in the top drawer of her dresser, but, when such drawer is opened, desperation and sometimes near panic sets in, as a collision begins to unfold as the rush of time pressures meet the search for the desired bauble. Since relatively few pieces of jewelry are instantly visible and the process begins of looking in this box or that for the particular item she wants to compliment and coordinate with her attire for that particular occasion, substantial and precious time is lost, usually amid calls from her partner for the event of "hurry up or we'll be late". With this particular back drop in mind, the present invention was created.
The prior art contains a variety of jewelry display and storage boxes, some of which incorporate a turnstile element.
One such prior device is shown and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 259,742 which relates to a showcase for watch chains. A rectangular box, or showcase, is provided with a plurality of slidable glass panels arranged in the frame to form the sides of the showcase, one or more of which are adapted to be raised to provide an opening into the showcase in order to furnish convenient access to the interior of the showcase. Inside the showcase, vertical cylinder B is pivotally connected to the showcase via a pair of pivot bearings affixed to the top and bottom of the frame of the showcase. One or more bands C with hooks b are mounted about the cylinder B. The hooks allow the watch chains to be suspended therefrom for display and storage purposes. However, in comparison with the applicant's new and unique jewelry box, this unit fails to incorporate a slideable interior unit with a separate drawer at the bottom thereof, sidewall hooks, as well as a turnstile incorporating a plurality of arms extending therefrom as envisioned by the present invention disclosed herein.
Another jewelry and display box characteristic of the prior art is shown and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 631,083 which is described as a display box for silk skeins. It consists of a window box, generally rectangular in shape, and incorporates an upright post B which is coupled to a combination bevel gear and pinon arrangement disposed at the base of the window box or casing A whereby the knob and rod arrangement disposed at the base of the casing A allows the post B to be rotated by the observer viewing the displayed silk skiens. Interlocking and detachable arms E are mounted in tubular arms E which are themselves mounted to the post B. This particular invention is characteristically distinguishable from the applicant's device disclosed herein by the same comments tendered with respect to the previously discussed U.S. Pat. No. 259,742, and is further distinguished by virtue of the detachable arms E which do not employ slots, hooks, or apertures thereon or therethrough by which to simultaneously support and separate each jewelry item hung on the arm. The applicant's new and improved jewelry box incorporates these very desirable features.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 992,689 illustrates and teaches a display unit which is quite similar in construction and form as the device of U.S. Pat. No. 259,742, the same comments given previously apply equally with respect to this particular invention.
The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,484 s a plurality of plate-like members 7,8,9,10,11 and 12 which are shown in FIG. 4 and are mounted to the shaft 6. The members 7,8,9,10,11 and 12 have a plurality of hooks thereon by which jewelry items are hung therefrom. A single door 6 provides access into the interior of the jewelry box housing 1. However, it is quite obvious that this device suffers from the same deficiencies as previously discussed with respect to the prior art patents herein.
Perhaps the most closely related prior art U.S. Patent of which the applicant is aware is U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,356. The jewelry box 10 disclosed therein includes a rectangular box having two hinged sidewalls 12 and 14. A bottom shelf 24 provides a base for the rotatable member 26. Fingers 30 are secured to the member 26 and are used for suspending jewelry therefrom. A container 38 is provided and is disposed beneath the shelf 24 but is not slidably mounted thereto to function as a guided drawer as does the applicant's device. Hooks 36 are mounted along the insides of the sidewalls 16 and 18, and hooks 34 and 36 are for hanging jewelry items therefrom. The internal unit in this item does not slide out of the exterior unit as taught by the applicant's device and further, it does not teach the use of a plurality of turnstiles as does applicant's device. Additionally, this device employs two hinged sidewalls 12 and 14; applicant's unit economically employs only a single hinged sidewall. Applicant's device teaches the use of arms which are slotted or have apertures therethrough, or incorporates means whereby each adjacently disposed jewelry item is separated; the jewelry box of U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,356 does not teach or disclose this very important feature. Applicant's device incorporates a guided drawer disposed at the bottom of her improved jewelry box; this invention does not. Further, the shelf 24 cannot be constructed to practically allow the combined weight of the tube 26, the shelf's own weight, the weight of the arms 30, the dimes in the dime back formed by the hollow tube 26, and the various jewelry items selected to be supported thereby because the shelf 24 is only supported along two of its four sides. If it functions at all in the manner suggested, it will rapidly be destroyed through normal, regular and anticipated use.
It is for these reasons and difficulties inherently incorporated in these prior art jewelry boxes, that applicant created the present invention in order to overcome the problems presented by the prior art.